Picturing Love
by Rainbow Raver Waffles
Summary: A young photographer and flower enthusiast by the name of Blu turns up in Trampoli for a short stay and, in addition to capturing pictures, also captures the heart of a certain, quiet farmer. This is their story of love.


**Because really, there is a painfully lacking amount of Rune Factory fanfiction, especially ones for Kross, and I'd like to help rectify this. **

**Sadly, he won't be making a debut in this first chapter, but next chapter for sure... I don't have much else to say really, except that Rune Factory is not at all mine, but Blu is and I hope you all enjoy the insanity that I'm about to unleash...**

**Oh, and sorry that it's so short. Next chapter will be longer for sure. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Meetings and Mess Ups<p>

_When I grow up I'm going to be a singer!_

_I'll be a bride!_

_What about you sisa? What do you want to be?_

_I… want to be an adventurer! And maybe own a flower shop._

_But, that's manual labor!_

_You're so weird!_

Bird songs drift on cool spring wind, mixed with the steady, sticky beat of horse hooves on muddied ground and the clatter of a wooden cart's old wheels rumbling along a thin dirt road.

High above, the sky shines deep blue, cleaned by the night rain that just hours ago faded, fluffy white clouds floating about leisurely in the expanse.

The sun's light faded suddenly from view, a canopy of large, well grown trees looming suddenly overhead.

Tired blue eyes regard this change of scenery and lighting with curious tranquility, their owner shifting only slightly in their reclined position against the soft hay.

"Trampoli up ahead!" a gruff voice calls, breaking the silence. "You gettin' off kid?"

With a stretch and a yawn the traveler, a youngster by the name of Blu, sits up and gives the old man a sleepy smile and nod. "Surely am sir" and the man smiles at that mellow voice.

It's been his company for the last three days, the only other human component on this lonely journey, and he's a little sad to see the small traveler go.

Blu's a little sad too, but such is life.

Gathering up a few meager belongings, a satchel to hang on one shoulder, a camera around the neck, the traveler stood, rocked on unsteady feet, and brushed the hay off of the long white poncho and brown pants.

"Thanks muchly for the help sir!" A two finger salute graced the man as he looked back at the strange, shaggy haired child he'd picked up on the side of the road days ago and he waved, laughing as oddity that was Blu jumped from the cart, feet squishing down into the mud.

"Safe travels kid" he called, watching as a pale hand rose up to wave him away.

Man out of sight, Blu turned and regarded her surroundings.

There was a little side road, branching away from the main and just a ways down it a wooden gate.

"Trampoli hm? Well, alright."

Smiling, Blu headed down, looking up at the sunbeams cutting through the thick canopy above. So far, it was lovely and, with a short pause, a picture was snapped.

Hands still around the camera, the slight traveler met the gate and pushed. It swung open easily and then, everything was clear.

The area seemed to bloom all around, four buildings, each homes, on the hilly expanse with the dirt road cutting through. To the immediate right there was a farm, and to the left a shack. Up and right was a manor on the hill and to the left, another farm, over grown with beautifully bright flowers.

It was lovely, all of it, and another picture had to be taken, capturing forever in time the scene sprawled about.

"Well hello there!"

Blu jumped as a voice called out from the farmhouse to the right.

"Oh, did I startle you? Sorry." Blue eyes settled on the face of a smiling young man, wiping his hands on a towel tucked into his belt. "I don't think I've ever seen you before. New here?"

"Just arrived… Your farm?"

"Why yes it is! My name's Erick. And yours?"

"Blu. It's a pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine" he beamed, pushing his hand through his shining brown hair. "Planning to stay long?"

"Well, if there's somewhere to stay." Blu shrugged. "This is a beautiful place and I'd love to take some pictures."

Erick seemed to be interested in that. "A photographer are you?" he asked cheerily and Blu nodded.

"Nothing serious or professional, but yeah. I enjoy it." A smile graced Blu's rounded features, eyes bright, and a small, pale hand worked through soft, black hair.

"Well that's wonderful. I'm sure everyone would enjoy seeing pictures of out happy little village. You ought to stay!" he cheered. "The inn's just up the hill, you can't miss it."

"Oh? Well that's great! And, you wouldn't mind me taking some pictures of you, would you?"

He smiled brightly again "Of course! Go right on ahead. Oh!"

He laughed as the camera shutters clicked and Blu grinned. "The best ones are the ones people don't expect."

"Really now?"

"Really." That same hand slid through the short, shaggy hair again before sliding into a pocket. "So, up the hill?"

"Just that way." he pointed. "I'd show you, but I have to open up shop now. I provide most of the seeds and produce around here" he boasted proudly.

"Quite the prestigious job" Blu agreed. "I should be fine on my own… I think."

They both laughed companionably, Blu thinking very well of Erick and of the village so far.

"Erick!" it seemed someone else thought well of him too, since the voice calling was quite happy.

Down the path came another young man with darker brown hair and large blue eyes. He was smiling brightly, waving with one hand, the other occupied with a hoe slung over his shoulder.

"Good morning… Who's this? A new face?" The boy asked.

"Blu, nice to meet you."

"Raguna."

"You've got great timing young man!" Erick exclaimed. "I was just sending Blu off to the inn, too busy to take him myself you see, but you should be able too, right?"

"Sure, planning to stay for a while?"

"Just a few weeks I think."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time here. Let's go."

They both nodded at Erick, smiles all around, and started on their way up the path. Behind them Erick called out "it was nice meeting you young man!"

And Blu turned, waving, as it flew right overhead that _she _had just been called _he_.

* * *

><p><strong>XD Blu is kinda short and not too curvy if you were wondering, plus she has a really in the middle voice that could belong to a guy or a girl so, it's kinda hard to tell her gender if she's not dressed up. XD <strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed, it'll get better I promise, and if you've got any tips on how I can improve my writing at all, just let me know. If not though, I'm just happy that you read so thanks~ **


End file.
